Prevail
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Ragna had thought it was all behind him. All he had to do was get Noel somewhere safe and then heal up, finish what he had set out to do originally, and beat the living crap out of those two freaks along the way. But nothing seems to want to go his way until fate has had its way with him.


_A commission that stems off of a previous one under the title of Overcome. It's not imperative to have read that one first, but might be recommended uou  
Thank you and enjoy!  
_

* * *

Never once in his life has Ragna been this unnerved. There's a new level of fear that mingles inside of his stomach and clenches around his heart. Every time he notices it, however, anger flares up inside of him so strong that he could punch a hole through a wall. In fact, he'd love to do that at the moment more than anything in the world.

Unfortunately he's forced to restrain the urge while walking through a crowd. Any other time he'd be bristling about that fact, but at the moment the absurd amount of people only brings him comfort. Not only do they pay him or the scowl on his countenance any mind, no one would dare attack him out in the open like this. At least that's what he tells himself.

He'll never put it past either Jin or Hazama to go ham and do whatever they want regardless of their surroundings. Ragna glances over at Noel, his green and red eyes meeting with her rich blues for just a moment. He immediately ends the contact and continues shuffling through the throngs of people, Noel ever at his side.

Since he managed to escape with Noel, she hasn't left him alone. She's mentioned that she's worried about his injuries he received while protecting her and then breaking them out of… wherever that was they were being held. No matter how many times Ragna snaps at her to leave it alone and go away she only persists. The only thing is, is that he doesn't want her to go away until he's managed to get her somewhere safe.

It's a feeling that resounds deep inside that he wants to squash like a bug. It would be easier for him to sneak away and get healed up if she weren't glued to his side. Obviously he stands out enough as it is but to have a girl in NOL colors beside him only makes it worse.

Ragna can only sigh and try not to let his thoughts wander back to what had happened. He tries to stay focused on weaving them toward a deeper crowd. Just when he thinks that he can remain attentive to the moment he catches sight of a shock of green among the people ahead of them. It's accompanied by a head of yellow to make matters worse.

"Shit…!"

"Ragna? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He tries to turn his head in time and push Noel behind someone taller but he knows it's too late. He can feel eyes burning into the back of his head and it only makes his skin flush with irritation. There's an anger that bubbles up inside of him - that only if Noel wasn't here, she's just a burden to him anyway, they only care about _him_. Ragna shoves that away and continues to push Noel toward a side street, hoping that they can lose their pursuers.

Then again he's not really surprised when the situation doesn't turn in his favor. Nothing ever has since that day - everything has been falling apart and fighting against him. The last thing he needs at the moment is a fight and it has his body begging for him to find another way. Even if Noel helped he knows they're no match.

Especially not when he comes face to face with a dead end. Sure it's only one because it leads into an abandoned warehouse of sorts - one that's dilapidated, nasty and might not have another exit unless he makes one - but it pisses him off nonetheless. Anything is better than residing in the side street they had taken upon leaving the crowd.

Noel steps a little closer to Ragna, her wrist starting to ache in his grasp, "Um… where are we going?"

Her voice hurls him back into reality. Ragna gives her a glare before finally letting her go once they've ducked inside the warehouse. "You need to run."

"But I can't. I can't leave you when you're hurt."

"I don't need your help."

The click of boots on concrete has an icy chill rocketing up Ragna's spine. He only has a few moments to spare. Even if there's a fight he knows he'll lose. However, if it's only him that they're dealing with then he can surely find some point to escape without having to injure himself further. Ragna scoffs, "I'll distract them. Get out of here."

"What about you?"

He'd tell her she doesn't want to see what could happen if he can't get away but then he'd have to admit he'd be weak enough for that to occur all over again. "Your friends need you. I don't. Now get the hell out of here," he hisses under his breath.

Noel takes a hesitant step backward before finally giving Ragna her back. Blonde hair swirls out around her shoulders as she begins to run toward the entrance of the warehouse. The doors are collapsed in on themselves but the opening between them is wide enough for her to slip out of. Ragna gives it an extra look, he could to if he wasn't lugging a sword around.

"Ah! It really _is_ you, _brother_."

The sound of Jin's voice, however, has Noel pausing as she bends down to escape. She spares a glance back at Ragna. He's already facing Jin and refuses to acknowledge her any further.

"Why did you run? Didn't we have fun together?"

Ragna tries his best to keep Noel out of Jin's line of sight, hoping that she'd hurry her ass up already and get out of here. Ragna keeps Jin's gaze and it works like a charm. He places a hand on his hip and gives a wave of the other one, as if to dismiss the fact that he was running away. "Wouldn't you rather it just be the two of us, _Jin_."

The way Jin's eyes seem to glow at that have Ragna choking back the urge to vomit right there. He can feel the bile burning his throat as Jin steps closer, completely absorbed in Ragna's reply. Jin laughs as he continues to stride up to Ragna. It only has Ragna keeping the distance between them until he's no longer allowed. His back hits up against the wall and it takes everything in his being not to let out a groan.

Those wide, wild emerald eyes have Ragna more than a little concerned if not worried. A hand presses against his chest and Ragna looks down at it. That small moment he spares to do so allows Jin to grab at his upper arm, squeezing hard. "Look at me, _brother_."

Ragna's swallows hard and bites back the urge to club him, beat some sense back into this maniac. Instead he meets that crazed stare just in time for Jin's lips to crash against his own. The only way Ragna can describe it is ravenous, painful even, with the way Jin assumes every ounce of control. When he pulls away for a quick breath Ragna believes it to be over until a second kiss connects.

This time has Jin's tongue flicking over Ragna's lips. But the latter won't dare part them and it only frustrates Jin. Not that he doesn't absolutely love the stubbornness - rather that he doesn't love having the ability to break through it. This is exactly what Jin desires; to be alone with Ragna so that the latter's gaze looks only at him - only _thinks_ of him. He wants to his entire existence to permeate through Ragna's being, taking up every nook and cranny until it's only just the two of them.

Jin withdraws from the kiss that leaves them both panting and notices that Ragna's attention seems to be elsewhere. The jealousy that bubbles beneath his skin is like lava threatening to burst out. However, Ragna unfortunately doesn't notice. He's too busy making sure that Noel has finally made it out and, hopefully, didn't see what's happening. It's bad enough he has to deal with this to begin with.

He's forced to remember that Jin has the upper hand and that he won't be escaping the situation when his hands suddenly feel cold. Not only that but he can't pull them away from the wall any longer. Ragna looks down and his eyes narrow as they meet Jin's gaze.

The blond presses closer to Ragna and latter can easily feel the bulge that's forming in Jin's pants - faint but still there and pushing against his leg. Of which he can't move now that he really thinks about it. Worried glances prove that getting off the wall is going to be near impossible with Jin's ice power freezing him to it. His fingers and feet are already beginning to grow numb.

Ragna groans and it's more than possible that Jin takes it the wrong way. Especially when a hand lands on Ragna's chest, brushing up towards his chin. The collars of his jacket and shirt are pushed aside to allow Jin to get closer. His lips pepper over the curve of Ragna's neck.

"J- Jin! The hell, get rid of the ice!"

Teeth nip at his neck while the hand on his chin slowly glides back down the length of his body. Even through the baggy black hakama-style pants, Jin cups at Ragna's crotch. It's the last thing Ragna wants while he's rendered immobile. Jin continues to rub and squeeze the area until Ragna's lower half can't help but get a little excited.

"I couldn't find the girl, I guess we'll just have to settle for Rags."

Ragna's blood runs cold and not because of Jin's powers. Hazama strides into the area with his hands in his pockets, body slouching into his usual stance. He knows that Hazama is talking about Noel. It's slightly uplifting to know that she got away safely even if that's the only good thing to come from this. Ragna squirms, trying to get away as Jin pulls back.

"Who cares about that bitch anyway?"

If Hazama's eyes were even open he would have rolled them at Jin's behavior. The last thing he wants to deal with his Jin's possessiveness. But do it he will and expertly at that. Hazama struts over but Jin doesn't dare put too much distance between Ragna and himself.

"No one now." Hazama smiles wide, the long curved line of his lips taking up the expanse of his countenance.

Jin tries to get closer once more, to continue where he left off, when Ragna does all he can do. His forehead collides with Jin's. It forces the latter to stagger back several steps and his concentration breaks. Not only that but so does the ice keeping Ragna attached to the wall.

Ragna can barely hit the ground by the time Hazama is right there, fingers grabbing roughly at his spiky white hair. One eye closes from the pain that laces through his scalp," Dammit! Let go of me!"

"And why would I do that?"

Hazama lets him go and the suddenness has Ragna dropping back to the dusty ground. His limbs are numb and refusing to support him in any regard. Face hitting the floor, Ragna still manages to glare and shout any number of profanities. All that Hazama ignores while Jin rights himself.

"We need to get moving before someone hears him," states Hazama.

A smile lines Jin's lips as he squats down in front of Ragna, "I'll try to be gentle, _brother_."

The last thing Ragna feels is the paralyzing chill from those words as well as the pain from the bottom of Hazama's shoe colliding with his head. Jin nor Hazama are concerned with having to haul Ragna to some place less filthy and more private. In fact, they eagerly begin to move and get to it. Although not without Jin getting a little irritated with the way Hazama begins to manhandle Ragna's unconscious body.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Ragna finally comes back around all he can feel is pain. His body aches, his head pounds and it obviously hasn't been long because his body still feels weak from Jin's ice. He honestly wouldn't put it past Jin using a little extra while he was out to just get Ragna to… wherever he is. He looks around as best he can be he quickly realizes he's just been dropped unceremoniously into a mostly barren room.

"…shit…" he murmurs to the dark room.

He honestly has no idea where he is but from he can guess he's at least been placed on a bed. It doesn't smell great and the sheets crinkle beneath him as he tries to roll over, pushing himself up onto his elbows. The only problem is that he misjudges the distance and ends up dropping straight to the floor. Pain arches up from his knees and straight to his brain, especially after they slip out from under him.

"Oh, now that was just _pathetic_ , Rags."

"Shut… up," Ragna grits out while trying in vain to steady his trembling body. The anger does little to revive his body and he knows he has to find some way out of here - wherever here is.

The only light in the room is the small one overhead that casts a simple white glow over the meager furnishings. He's half tempted to ask where they've taken him but he knows it's fruitless. There's a relief that Hazama is the only one that's come into the room.

That very feeling swiftly dissolves, however, as the conniving man steps close to Ragna who is trying to crawl away. He surely isn't going to make it very far, nonetheless he tries in vain. Hazama doesn't even follow after him. He watches for a moment before summoning forth his Arch-Enemy Weapon - the Ouroboros.

Ragna hears the chains before the near him. In fact at first he only sees the beginning of it, the black snake head, as it stabs into the floor in front of his face. The dark green chain wraps around the wrists, tightening against his black gloves. Those very items will be the only thing he's left wearing once Hazama is done.

Seeing as Ragna can't fight back, physically at least, Hazama makes easy work of Ragna's clothing. The jacket, shirt, pants - it all comes flying off of the young man with no way to stop it. The growls and shouts echo about the room but they can't hurt Hazama nor help Ragna escape. It's a cruel reality that Ragna refuses to embrace even as he end sup laying naked on the floor.

That never-ending chain continues from Ragna's wrists to wind loosely around his neck and torso. It then drops to pool on the floor before becoming taut about Ragna's left thigh as well as the base of his limp cock and then both of his ankles. It's the last position he ever wants to be in with Hazama lingering behind him, watching the handy work he's done.

"I think I like you better like this." He follows this up with dragging a hand over Ragna's ass then trailing fingers up his spine.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

"Oh? Still haven't trained you right yet, hm? Dogs shouldn't bark at the one holding the leash."

Hazama emphasizes this by giving a tug to the chain, securing it a little rougher around Ragna's neck. He stops just in front of Ragna and gives the latter a full view of his erection getting dangerously close to Ragna's face. The green haired man finds he rather enjoys giving rough tugs to Ragna's hair so he does it again, forcing their eyes to briefly meet. "I hope you won't disappoint."

"Put that shit anywhere near me and you'll regret it."

"Insults only make this sweeter."

"Bast-"

Ragna isn't allowed to finish. The chain about his manhood is given a jerk and Ragna can't stop the gasp from leaving him. It's the perfect opening for Hazama in every way one can imagine. Not only does it create a lovely expression on Ragna's face that he's privy to but he can also begin to push his cock into Ragna's mouth.

Brows knit together as Ragna tries to force Hazama back out. He doesn't even have a chance to bite down even if he thought he could get away with it. Every move his tongue makes or he struggles to accept the girth only makes the dick in his mouth swell further. Tears bead at the corners of his eyes but Ragna does well to keep them from going anywhere.

The only problem is that Hazama doesn't want to waste a second of this. He enjoys each and every second that he glides over Ragna's tongue to the back of his throat. Hazama hasn't even dared to grasp at Ragna's skull to proceed with a rougher bout. He enjoys watching the way it tortures Ragna when he can't help but begin to get aroused by the chain that seemingly strokes and tightens around him.

To say he hates everything about what's happening is an understatement for Ragna. He does all he can to try and ignore the stimulation, tastes, and textures. It's not the easiest task either. Especially not when Hazama's quips force him to remember just what kind of position he's in with every second that passes.

"You're mouth is better off sucking than yelling. Don't you think, Rags?"

"Hazama!"

The door slamming open is actually the second sound that resounds about them as if Jin already knew what was going on. In fact, Hazama wouldn't doubt if Jin's brother senses were tingling. The thought makes him want to both cringe and chuckle at the same time. For Ragna he's almost glad that Jin _does_ show up and with a chip on his shoulder because it forces Hazama to pull out of his mouth for a moment.

While he coughs and gags between needy breaths, Jin slaps a hand on Ragna's back. "You didn't tell me you were in here. You know-"

"Relax, I was just getting him warmed up," he cuts Jin off with a shrug.

This seems to pacify Jin to a small degree. Either that or it's the view of Ragna's bare ass that sets him on a different path. Last time he didn't get to do what he _really_ wanted. He won't let it slip through his fingers this time not when he's already come prepared. The only downside is Hazama stares at him with those closed eyes, the bill of the hat casting shadows over the sharp angles of his face.

Seeing that Jin is going to be getting to work, Hazama pushes the tip of his cock against Ragna's closed lips. "Open up, princess."

Ragna only glares up him which makes Hazama smile. It's no fun if there's _not_ a deep seated anger in those eyes after all. He also knows those lips will part for him once Jin really begins. Of which the latter is already popping the cap off a bottle and pouring a large amount of thick liquid into his hand. He's in such a hurry that he forgets to even remove his gloves when pressing the cool substance in between Ragna's cheeks.

Gritting his teeth, Ragna does everything in his power not to gasp. Fortunately for him Hazama plans on being patient and instead devours his bliss by watching Ragna's face contort into something else. The pain is hardly there thanks to the numb feeling still lingering in his body. Which only means there's a discomfort that settles in when Jin shoves two fingers into his tight asshole.

He bites hard at his lip, so hard that the skin breaks to let a few droplets of blood drip down to his chin. It's difficult to not pay any attention to the way Jin roughly stretches him out. There's barely any time in between then and the third finger joining in. Not that that's the worst part. What Ragna truly hates is when those long fingers curl and prod at places they shouldn't - places that have his own dick twitching against the chain around it.

Jin licks at his lips as he withdraws his fingers, unable to wait any longer. His eyes are shimmering when he finally lines his cock up with Ragna's wet entrance. The sheer bliss from pushing into his dear brother is something that almost dares to make him lose it right there. Of course for Ragna, he can only let out a rather loud groan as Jin pistons in all the way to the base in one go.

Hazama takes that very moment to shove his cock back into Ragna's mouth. He's hardly gentle unlike before. Grasping at Ragna's white tresses, Hazama pistons in and out of Ragna's mouth like he's on a mission. He manages to reach so deep that he touches the back of Ragna's throat and makes the man squirm each time.

It only has Ragna tightening around Jin even more than he already is. Jin is already about to lose his mind as he digs his nails into Ragna's skin, never once loosening the vice grip he has on Ragna's hips. The pain biting into Ragna only has him trying to focus on that instead. But it's nearly impossible with the feeling Jin so graciously bestows upon him.

Ragna pinches his eyes shut so he doesn't have to look at Hazama in any way. Instead he settles with focusing on the way Jin dares to turn him inside out, pushing in where something shouldn't go. Not to mention that the blond's erratic thrusts actually manage to hit the sweet spot that has Ragna gagging and moaning against Hazama's cock.

Drool drips from the corners of Ragna's mouth as Hazama thoroughly fucks his throat until he's satisfied. Of course it comes sooner than Jin, even though he's surely more excited at the moment. Hazama places one hand at the back of Ragna's head so he's forced to remain still. In that moment Ragna would have to say he prefers having to suck on the cock than to drink the sticky hot cum that spurts down his throat.

There's so much of it that for a second he can't breathe and all of it pools into his mouth, swelling his cheeks. His eyes burn and he wants nothing more than for Hazama to pull away so he can vomit. But his enemy never does. Hazama stays half-way into Ragna's mouth until the latter is forced to gulp down what's held in there with it. Doing so leaves Ragna a little dazed yet even still he's happy not to be trapped between their cocks any longer.

Hazama takes a step away, watching as Ragna slumps forward and rests his face against his forearms. Sweat drips down his brow while cum and drool collect at the corners of his mouth. Not that he's allowed to rest just yet. Jin can't handle just how tight and hot Ragna coils around him. The slick sounds of him leaving and reentering Ragna are all latter can hear as he tries to not let Jin push him over the edge.

He hates that the chain seems to rub against him in tandem with Jin's thrusts. He hates that the way Jin slams against his prostrate feels so damn good. What he hates the most? Well that's when his body can take it no longer and he paints the floor beneath him with white.

Ragna bites down hard on the moan that tries to get out, so much so that he's sure he'd never be able to open his mouth again. Jin, however, lets out such a loud moan that Ragna thinks it came out of himself for a moment. His gloved hands claw at the ground, wishing he could push Jin away, as Jin releases every drop of semen inside of Ragna. There's only a small dribble that drops to the floor as he finally pulls away while caressing Ragna's ass.

"Alright, Major, why not go test out his mouth? I'd say it's quite satisifying."

Jin glares at him, turning to Hazama with hate in his eyes. "What?"

"It's only fair."

Hazama reaches out for Ragna, just to touch him, and Jin reacts. Yukianesa is suddenly in his grasp and pointing straight at Hazama's throat.

"Touch him and I'll kill you. Brother is _mine_."

Hazama's eyes open for a brief moment as he calls for his Ouroboros, releasing Ragna complete, so he can prepare to take Jin down if he needs to. "You really are a pain in the ass."

Ragna allows them to begin arguing, their tones steadily becoming dark and the volume rising. They don't even so much as glance over at Ragna once they dark. In fact, he takes that very moment to crawl off to the side. He has the excellent forethought to grab at his clothes in the process so he can at least try to get dressed. His appearance is certainly more disorderly than he prefers but as long as he can make it to the door without being spotted he doesn't care.

He spares a glance over his shoulder, watching as Hazama dodges a plume of ice and slings his Ouroboros back at Jin. They won't even notice. He's thankful they're both stupid and left the door open. Well that and just as he slips out of the room a large block of ice appears behind him. He's not sure if Jin missed or thought he was still int he room but either way he's glad it happened.

There's only a few minutes until they realize they're on the same team and come after him again. But at least this time Ragna plans to stick to the shadows now that Noel isn't tagging along. He pauses as he makes it around the corner. His stomach is churning and not for the better of the two reasons. There's one thing he needs first and foremost and that's something to get the taste out of his mouth and time to let his lower body recover.

"Bastards," he mutters to no one as he hobbles into another back street - not even caring where he is as long as he can get away.


End file.
